Fairy tale
by Rena the Turk Intern
Summary: When tragedy delivers Alicia into the hands of evil, many must band together to save not only the small child but the city of London as the forces of darkness are unleashed and the very balance of good evil is ready to fall. More information inside.
1. Prologue

Hey. This story occurred to me a long time ago because I wanted to do a Godchild, Count Cain/ Kuroshitsuji/ Earl and Fairy crossover. They al took place around the same time period, so it is possible. Sleeping beauty got added later in the equation when I was looking up some pictures of Sleeping beauty to try drawing various characters in my own style.

And, I mean, Maleficent is the coolest Disney villain ever, in my opinion. I mean, she unleashed hell literally because she didn't get invited to a freaking birthday party, but at the same time she made it really cool.

I also think she was taken down way too quickly by Philip. So, I decided to use her for this story, and I think you will all like it, hopefully?

So here is Fairy tale.

Disclaimer:: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji, Count Cain, Godchild, or Earl and Fairy. And I DEFINITELY TOTALLY DO NOT own Sleeping beauty. Please, no suing or all you will get is pocket lint and where is the joy in that?

.

..

...

..

.

Fairy tale

Prologue

_**Once upon a time, in a kingdom far away, a young princess was born to a King Stefan and Queen Leah. Her parents had long wished for a child, and upon being blessed with their daughter they named her Aurora. The subjects of their kingdom rejoiced, and a great celebration took place as people from far away came forth to bless the tiny princess with gifts.**_

_**Prince Philip and his father King Hubert came to the great celebration as it was announced that Philip and Aurora would one day be wed, securing an alliance between the two kingdoms. **_

_**Included among the guests who appeared at the King's hall were three good fairies, Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. The fairies presented their gifts to the girl, Flora bestowing beauty while Fauna bestowed the gift of sing. However, before Merryweather could give her gift to the small princess, a dark presence flooded the great hall where the celebration took place, and Maleficent appeared. **_

_**Maleficent was a sinister fairy, who had dabbled in the powers of darkness until darkness consumed her. Vain and selfish, she demanded to know why she had not received an invitation for the party, and then she was outraged to discover it had never been the intention of the King and Queen to invite her in the first place. To show her displeasure for the injustice she saw done to her, Maleficent gave the child a gift of her own. **_

_**The young princess would grow to be a great beauty indeed, and her voice would be envied by all who heard her sing, however on the eve of her sixteenth birthday the princess would find her doom on the spindle of a spinning wheel. Maleficent laughed cruelly at the King and Queen's horror of the fate bestowed upon their daughter as she disappeared from the hall, leaving all the occupants horrified with the announcement of the baby princess's intended death sentence. **_

_**However, when grief seemed ready to overtake the King and Queen, Merryweather came forth. Having been unable to bestow her gift, she could change the possible fate for the girl, shifting it from death into an eternal sleep that would overcome the princess when her finger pricked the spindle of the spinning wheel since her powers were now so great as to reverse Maleficent's spell completely. **_

_**Still, even though the princess would not die from the spinning wheel, fear for the future of the princess remained and King Stephan ordered every spinning wheel in the kingdom burned while the fairies whisked the princess away in the middle of the night to hide her in safety until the day of her sixteenth birthday came.**_

_**For sixteen years the fairies watched over and cared for her, giving her a new name, Briar Rose. Maleficent, cursed by foolish underlings, could not find the infant princess and thundered and cursed in her castle upon the Forbidden Mountain. Finally, she sent forth her most trusted and faithful servant, a crow with feathers dark as blackest night named Diablo, given to her by the prince of darkness himself when she had bonded herself to the powers of evil. Diablo went forth as the morning of Aurora's birthday commenced. **_

_**Meanwhile, Aurora went forth from the cottage she had lived in with the good fairies in the late hours of the morning to pick flowers when she came across Prince Philip in a strange twist of fate. Aurora had been raised deep in the woods, to protect her identity as the princess and keep Maleficent from discovering her, so upon seeing the young prince she fell in love, as so often happens in tales such as this, and happily spoke with him until she was forced away to return to the cottage. The two lovers made a promise, however, to meet back at the cottage later that evening.**_

_**When Aurora returned to the cottage she sadly discovered such a meeting could not take place. Due to the fact she was indeed a princess, and it was that day her sixteenth birthday, she was required to return to the castle and would most likely never see the man she had fallen in love with again.**_

_**Under the veil of night the princess was led back to the castle, her heart heavy even as she and the fairies gazed upon the great rejoicing crowds who gathered for the news that the princess would return to the kingdom. Unknown to Aurora or the fairies, however, was that Prince Philip ran from the castle earlier in the evening, dedicated to finding and marrying the woman whom he believed to be a simple peasant girl in the cottage deep in the woods, and even as Aurora was led to a chamber in the innermost area of the castle for her protection, the poor flustered Hubert was attempting to inform her father of the Prince's decision. **_

_**As she sat in the room alone, mourning her love she believed she had lost due to her circumstances, Aurora was lured away by the charming voice of none other than Maleficent, who'd found her thanks to the help of Diablo. As the good fairies helplessly searched for the princess, she was led up a secret staircase into a room where she found the fated spinning wheel and spindle. Maleficent sang to the princess, and before the fairies could find her, the princess pricked her finger on the spindle of the spinning wheel and Maleficent's dark prophecy came true. **_

_**The fairies, ashamed and saddened by their failure to protect the princess, cast the kingdom into a spell of sleep, destined only to reawaken when the princess herself opened her eyes once more. However, they learned that Philip was the man Aurora had fallen in love with, and as is with most stories of this sort, only the magic cast by true love's first kiss would reawaken the princess, and they quickly fled to the cottage where Philip was to meet Aurora, to find the prince and have him reawaken the dear princess. **_

_**Maleficent, however, knew where the prince was, and quickly abducted him, leaving the fairies to flee to the forbidden mountain to find him. They went forth, and rescued the prince, bestowing to him an enchanted sword and shield, for the Prince so that he might defend himself as he escaped the castle. During the struggle to free him, Merryweather ended up turning Diablo into stone, further enraging Maleficent when she discovered the prince missing. Maleficent gave chase and surrounded the castle with a ring of tangled vines and thorns. When the brave prince battled his way through, determined to reawaken his love, Maleficent herself went to face him, shifting her form from an elegant lady into a fearsome dragon. **_

_**A fierce battle took place between the dragon and the prince before the prince ended Maleficent with his blade through her very heart. Then, Philip delivered his kiss to the dear Aurora's lips, and they went forth, marrying and rearing a family as the story of the sleeping princess passed into history, and then myth. Over the years, various details would change. Aurora's sleep would last a century, and she and Philip's names would changes over and over. Finally, the story would emerge a far different tale from what it had once been. **_

_**However, as the tale changed, it seemed much of what was believed about Maleficent was lost. Sure everyone believed Maleficent was ended, after all even though many believed she didn't have a heart, she could not have survived being skewered by the blade? **_

_**However, even as the years went by, her fortress upon the forbidden mountain remained, a reminder to the people of the kingdom until generations had passed and no one remembered the sinister force of the fairy and her powers of darkness. Though the great stone walls crumbled and fell, one detail remained. Diablo, the symbol of Maleficent's bond to the powers of darkness, remained a stone statue upon the decaying castle. **_

_**And is the case with any form of darkness, even when frozen in stone its mark shall remain, until the spell breaks and it is unleashed once more...**_

Somewhere in the English Countryside

1888

There were many things five year old Alicia was not sure of. She was not sure of how the sun rose in the morning and set in the evening, despite the explanations given by her father. She was not sure of how her mother died, or even what it meant to die, save for the fact that death meant she would never see her mother again. She was not entirely sure of what her father did as an architect, or what an architect really was, beyond someone who drew buildings all day.

However, one of the things she was sure of was that she did not want to move, even if it meant her father's job. She wanted to stay in the simple little farmhouse with her father, her nanny, and Lewis, the sheep dog who was her only friend.

Richard Gray watched as Alicia listlessly gazed at the scenery that passed by the windows outside their carriage. He knew very well of her displeasure at being forced to move, but he continued to say she was going to love it in London. After all, it held far more possibilities than the simple little farmhouse they'd lived in before. In the farmhouse there had been very few people living near, and Alicia found her education at the hands of himself and her nanny, a kindly old woman employed from a nearby town. However, in London she could get a proper English education and grow to be a woman of sophistication and she would make new friends. Maybe she would even the many people who flocked to London from various parts of the world, broadening her horizons just a bit more.

Still, watching his young daughter looking to melancholy and sad, the man could not help but feel slightly saddened himself. If it had not been for the fact they would be moving into a residence too small for the large dog, he would have brought his daughter's dear dog Lewis. Maybe he would get her a new dog in London, something small that could stay with them. Until then, he had to find a way to try and get a smile on his daughter's face.

Her father ruffled her hair and smiled.

"Don't worry my little Alicia, London will be wonderful! There are many people you will meet, and many things you will see. You'll forget all about that little farmhouse in the country," Richard said cheerfully. Alicia looked up at him and frowned.

"I want Lewis!" she said crossly. Richard sighed.

"We've been over this. The house we will have in London is far too small for a dog as big as Lewis," said Richard. Alicia crossed her arms.

"I still want Lewis!" she complained. Her father reached up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Then, an idea occurred to him and he smiled.

"Alright, would you like to hear a story while we ride to London," he asked. As predicted, Alicia smiled and she quickly moved closer to him.

"What story would you like to hear my little Alicia?" he asked. Alicia thought, her mouth moving into a slight frown and her feet swinging back and forth as she thought, before a smile graced her lips.

"I want the story of the little cinders girl!" she said cheerfully. Her father laughed.

"Very well. Once upon a time," he began, but he was cut off as the carriage suddenly stopped. He and Alicia blinked and looked out the window. They were still in the countryside, and it appeared the fog had rolled in as thick as soup, covering the countryside in a gray curtain, cutting them off in their little carriage. Richard was puzzled, it had been clear and bright only a few moments earlier. now, it was almost as if something foul had bewitched such an immense fog to roll in and blanket the countryside. Her father blinked, then opened the door and called out to the coachman.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked.

"There's some rubble in the road. In this fog we don't want to run any chance of hitting any of the rocks," the coachman yelled back. Her father and the coachman began talking about a possible solution for the current predicament of being stranded in the English countryside. Richard rose and looked Alicia.

"Stay in the carriage," he commanded. Alicia nodded and then her father left. She could hear him and the coachman outside, and she scooted over to watch them from the window. However, she could see nothing in such a thick fog, and she squinted, trying to make anything out through the gray curtain.

Suddenly, she saw movement. It reminded Alicia of when she tried to catch rabbits with Lewis. She loved chasing the small creatures, and they moved so fast that they were more fun than the frog and crickets she could so easily catch. She wondered if it might have been a rabbit she saw. Curious, she opened the door to the carriage and peeked outside. She could not see her father, though she could still hear him, and she was about to close the door when out of the corner of her eye she saw movement again. Before she really thought about her actions, or her father's command that she stay in the carriage, Alicia jumped out of the carriage and ran out into the fog.

Her father's and the coachman's voices fell away as she ran through the fog searching for whatever she'd seen. However, as she searched, silence grew and Alicia grew frightened.

"Daddy," she whimpered.

Something caught her foot and Alicia fell to the ground. She looked around and saw pieces of rock and rubble strewn about. Rubbing her knee, which had hit the dirt rather hard when she fell, Alicia got up and wandered around, with the rocks and stone occasionally catching her feet as she walked through the fog. Soon, her knees were reddened and skinned from falling so many times, and Alicia's heart was pounding in her chest from being unable to find neither her father or the creature that she had been chasing from the carriage.

"Daddy?" Alicia finally began crying out. There was no response, and Alicia felt tears come to her eyes. She wandered about, tripped over another rock and landed on the ground very hard, smacking her head on another rock on the ground. Alicia winced and rubbed her head, checking her hand to discover there was no blood. She sighed and looked up only to find herself face to face with a large bird.

The bird had bright, wide eyes and it's beak was open, as if it had been screaming. It appeared to be a crow. She felt her breath catch in her throat, she'd always hated crows. She remembered the way some of the ravens would flock over some recently deceased animal, picking of bits of the animal like the eyes and flesh. Her nanny had said they were evil and omens of bad luck, always cursing at the ones that would perch on the scare crow in the fields around her home. Alicia opened her mouth and screamed, and then flailed as hand grabbed her from behind. She spun around and found herself face to face with her father.

"I told you to wait in the carriage," he said crossly. Alicia gulped for air and then began crying, explaining about how she'd seen the rabbit and fallen and how the crow had scared her. Her father sighed and then comforted the small girl.

"I should scold you, but I think you've learned your lesson. Alicia darling, you know I cannot understand you when you cry," he said as his daughter continued to hysterically cry and speak at the same time. Her peered over her shoulder and his eyes fell on the crow.

"Alicia, what is this friend you've found?" he asked. Alicia turned, saw the statue, and then hid behind her father.

"It's bad Daddy, Nanny said ravens and crows are bad luck, so it's bad!" Alicia whimpered. Richard scoffed, he'd never cared much for the superstitions of the nanny. He went forward and examined the raven. It was an impressive piece of artwork, so lifelike he expected it to just get up and fly away any moment. He wondered where it came from, how it had ended up in the middle of such barren countryside. He picked up the statue and found it to be surprisingly light despite its size and being made of stone. Richard smiled. For some reason he felt very inclined to take this statue.

"Alicia, there's nothing to be scared of. It's just a stone bird, though it almost looks lifelike doesn't it? he asked. Alicia glared at the statue.

"I don't like it! Can we go, I want to go now!" she said. Richard smiled and put the raven statue under his arm. It was so well made, he was very sure it would make a nice addition to the house, a cheerful crow to welcome guests into the home. Granted, when he thought about it a crow greeting people as they entered a home seemed more foreboding than welcoming, but for some reason he really wished for the statue to travel with him and his daughter. Alicia stared at her father.

"Can we please leave the bird here?" she asked, afraid of going near her father as he took her hand with his and walked her back to the carriage. Her father laughed, the notion seemed rather absurd to him, though he could not understand why. His daughter appeared to be afraid of the bird, and it would be a far more gentler gesture to leave it in the countryside and continue on, yet still this nagging feeling plagued him, telling him he would feel more complete with the addition of this statue to his home.

"Alicia, you are a big girl. A simple little stone statue cannot really scare you so much," he said. Alicia sniffed and pulled her hand from her father's. He stopped and stood beside her, his hand extended so she would take it.

"It's not little, it's almost as big as me!" Alicia pointed out, refusing to take her father's hand. Her father looked from the bird to his daughter and then back to the bird.

"Alicia, you are much bigger than our friend here. Darling, yes he looks scary, but it's just a statue Alicia. It will make a nice decoration to the house, showing that well cultured people live within, don't you think? Alicia take my hand, I do not want you getting lost in the fog," he father said. Alicia refused again, and her father grabbed her hand and began pulling the reluctant girl to the carriage.

As they walked, the fog seemed to clear and by the time they got back to the carriage, the near opaque gray mist had faded so the countryside was once again clear. Her father remarked on the strange weather as he handed the crow to the coachman to store for the rest of the ride to London.

With the fog cleared the road was seen to be clear of the debris that littered the ground and soon the carriage was traveling once more. Richard looked out the window and gasped when a stoney, weather ravaged mountain came into view. It was clear the elements had their was with the piece of rock for many years, but if he was not mistaken the remains of what may have once been a castle were still slightly present, though they appeared to be the source of the rubble littering the ground.

"That castle must be where out little friend came from," said Richard. Alicia peeked at the ruins of the castle.

"I don't like them. The ruins look scary. They are scary like the crow, and I hate it. I hate this whole trip!" she said crossly, turning from him and frowning out the window.

Richard sighed and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Alicia. She was still frowning out the window. He knew to speak too much of the matter with the move would be a very unwise move with the small girl, so he decided to try and change the subject.

"If you are feeling better dear Alicia, would you like to hear the rest of the Little Cinder girl?" asked Richard. Alicia turned to her father and nodded as she smiled. Her father smiled and Alicia scooted close to him, laying her head on his lap and staring up at him.

"Where were we...Ah yes. Once upon a time, there was a little girl, who was born to a very wealthy family. However, when she was but a babe her mother died, and her father, wishing the best for his child, remarried. The woman he married had already born two children by her pervious husband and was very jealous of the attention and love her new husband showed to his small daughter. So jealous in fact that when the man died years later, she forced the girl to serve her and her children as a maid," her father said. His deep voice made the story all the more pleasant for the small girl and she smiled as he spoke.

As the carriage bumped and rolled down the road, carrying them closer to London, Alicia thought of the one thing in the world she was the most sure of. She was sure, out of every story teller in the world, no one could ever compare to her father. No man nor woman could ever even weave the wonderous images his stories would weave in her imagination, nor calm her as he did when he spoke of princesses and princes and far away kingdoms.

Alicia felt her eyes close and she felt herself fall into a light sleep as her father continued to tell the tale of the Little Cinder Girl. A final decision, she made to herself, was that even if they had to move to the horrible town of London, as long as she had her father, everything would be okay. By her father's side, nothing bad would ever happen.

Yet, unbeknownst to the girl or her father as they rode closer to London, a dark fate awaited them there, as if carried upon the wings of the stone bird they carried with them.

It was just a matter of time.

.

..

...

..

.

Hey again.

Sorry for the lame way of opening to Alicia and her father. I just didn't want to end the story with the recap of Sleeping Beauty. As you can so obviously tell I am using the Disney movie as the story since I really like how Maleficent was portrayed there, and It would just be weird using her in another of the Sleeping Beauty stories. Also, the crow's name was Diablo. I checked wikipedia for it.

I decided to try putting more emphasis on Diablo because I wanted to work a way that Maleficent could be resurrected and it seemed best using the crow as a possibility for being a gateway to bringing her back.

Also, to those who may be concerned that this is going to turn into a Mary Sue fanfic because the main character is an original character, Alicia is not really going to grow older or anything over the course of the fic, she''s going to stay five years old. It's going to make sense as the story goes on, trust me.

I hope you enjoy!

See you soon and remember, if you want this fic updated give reviews and critiques, not flames. Flames are bad! They give me writer's block.


	2. Chapter1

Hi guys. I really hated the prologue so I changed it so before you guys notice some of the things that have changed between the prologue and this chapter, mainly how they suddenly have the raven statue, please consult prologue just to check the facts.

I know a few people might think how it was kind of weird that Alicia's father still chose to take the statue despite the fact that his daughter is really afraid of it. I really tried to convey that it was kind of bewitching him, demonstrating that there is some magical power to this stone creature and it was kind of demonstrating a will of its own.

Also, you may have noticed I am avoiding mentioning any specific places in England, other than various landmarks in London and the city itself. This is mainly because I have never been to England, or Europe in general, and do not really know too much about it. I don't want to offend anyone from England by stating stupid things, and I have been putting a lot of research into this but even I cannot really substitute too many facts from wikipedia with the experience of actually going to a place.

Maleficent's castle and the forbidden mountain are actually really hard to plot in England. I kind of came up with a solution for this, as you will see, but I do not really know if there are any mountains in England so I apologize if I offend anyone.

Well, on with the story I guess.

Chapter One

A new life in London and an upcoming ball

London England

1888

Alicia sat in her new room, gently holding a porcelain doll in her lap. It was smaller than her room had been in the farmhouse, but the window faced the street and she could see many people bustling down the pathway, all yelling and making a lot of noise. London certainly was much louder than the country had been. Alicia could already tell she was not going to like it.

There was a knock on the door and Alicia looked up to see her father enter with an older, dumpy woman behind him. Her father smiled as Alicia eyed the woman suspiciously.

"Alicia, I would like you to meet your new nanny," said her father. The dumpy woman came out from behind her father and looked at Alicia.

She was fat, bigger than the last nanny. She had very chubby cheeks that appeared to ripple when she spoke. Her nose was huge, it appeared to take up a good portion of her face. Her eyes were also very small, it looked like she was squinting as she spoke to Alicia.

"Hello young Miss. I am Mrs. Shaw and I will be caring for you and tutoring you while your father is busy," said the woman.

"Tutoring?" asked Alicia, unaware of what the word meant. Before Mrs. Shaw could answer, Alicia's father was called away by someone downstairs. He quickly left and Alicia could hear his voice and the voices of a few of the people moving their things into the house.

"Oh dear," Mrs Shaw began, shaking her head as she looked at Alicia. Alicia could feel already like she did not like the old woman. She was much different from her previous nanny had been, and it was not just in the way she looked. Something about the woman in general put Alicia off.

"A tutor is a teacher, and I will be the one responsible for making sure you receive a good education and become a proper young lady. Tell me, what is it you were taught in the countryside?" asked Mrs. Shaw. Alicia shrugged.

"Um...I know my ABC's. And I can read...a little. I like the pictures in the books we have, they are very pretty," said Alicia. The woman shook her head.

"Books are not for pretty pictures. They are to give us facts about the world, to make us less ignorant. However, for a girl your age and where you were raised, picture books are better than nothing. Can you do arithmetic?" asked Mrs. Shaw. Alicia blinked and repeated the word, confused with its meaning.

"Math child. What is one plus one?" asked the woman. Alicia blinked and cocked her head. The woman sighed and held up one finger on each hand.

"One," she began wiggling one finger, "Plus one equals, you can count can't you?" asked the woman. Alicia frowned and nodded. She looked at the fingers.

"One," Alicia began, "plus one, equals two fingers. There are two fingers," she said. The woman nodded. She then began to instruct Alicia more about math, until the little girl thought her head was fit to burst. Every time she got a problem wrong, miscalculated the sum or difference of two numbers, the old woman would slap her hand. It did not hurt and the woman did not use much force, but it never hesitated to surprise the girl. Finally, Mrs. Shaw declared the lesson was done and Alicia, hugging her doll to her chest, returned to looking out the window while Mrs. Shaw left to speak with her father.

As she watched the people, a lesser number of them now but still enough to slightly crowd the streets, Alicia frowned. She wanted to go back to the farmhouse, she wanted her old nanny, and she wanted Lewis.

Sitting there, alone in her room, Alicia thought of another thing she was sure of, that she did not like London.

Not one bit.

Outskirts of London

Phantomhive mansion

Ciel sat at the chessboard, staring intently at the pieces littered across it. His opponent, a guest who had business with him, was equally intently staring at the board. The man, more advanced in years than the head of the Phantomhive family, appeared more preoccupied with the age of his opponent and ensuring he did not lose against one of Ciel's age than the actual game. Despite his preoccupation, however, he did have a substantial lead on the Phantohive child, and it appeared the game would soon end, with the older male the victorious one.

Ciel moved his piece and waited on the older gentleman. The man smiled, Ciel had made a move beneficial to him. He would win this game in another two turns, no matter what the young boy did. The older gentleman made his move, and then Ciel made his final move. As Ciel played, the older gentleman took a sip of tea.

"Check mate," Ciel stated, causing the older gentleman to nearly choke on his drink out of surprise. He looked at the board.

"What do you mean check mate?" he asked. Ciel pointed to one of his pieces, lined up perfectly to take the older man's king. After staring at the board, bewildered by Ciel's move, the older man searched for a way to save his king. However, there was nothing he could do. Ciel had won.

Ciel grinned as the man resigned himself to Ciel's victory and settled back in his chair. The grin faded, however, when there was a knock on the door. The door opened, and the faithful butler to Ciel, the man with raven black hair and even darker eyes, Sebastian Michaelis entered the room.

"Mr. Ellis's carriage has arrived," stated the butler. Mr. Ellis, the older gentleman whom Ciel had been playing against, rose, and after a polite farewell left the Phantomhive mansion and got into his carriage, which carried him away from the estate.

Sebastian looked at Ciel, who sat in his chair and was examining one of the chess pieces. He played with the piece, watching how the paint changed as the light hit it in different ways.

"Young Master, it is time for bed," stated Sebastian. Ciel sighed and placed the piece back on the board before he rose from the chair and walked to his room.

From there, it was the usual routine that came before the young earl retired. Sebastian drew him a bath, gently washed him, and then helped him change for bed.

As Sebastian knelt before Ciel, buttoning his nightshirt with skilled hands, he remembered a matter that had been brought up previously in the day that had to be discussed so that a decision might be made quickly.

"Young Master, I do not wish to be a bore, but the matter of the Adams ball has not been attended to," said Sebastian. Ciel yawned and shrugged.

"It can wait until tomorrow," said Ciel.

"Tomorrow is when it was asked that any parties planning on attending the ball were to send confirmation of their intent," said Sebastian.

"So? Tomorrow is when I can make the decision as to whether or not I will go to that ridiculous affair," said Ciel. Sebastian sighed.

"While I do know your contempt for dances and balls, the Adams go hold great social standing, and refusing to attend an affair that they sent you a formal invitation to might be a rather poor move if you wish to have your family name remain unscathed," said Sebastian. Ciel frowned.

"It's just a ball correct?" asked the boy. Sebastian nodded.

"It is a celebration of Lady Adams birthday, I believe. A giant masquerade ball, similar to one she and her husband attended while in Venice, if I remember what the invitation said," said Sebastian. Ciel thought it over.

"Fine, if it is such great importance to attend," Ciel muttered, flopping over onto his bed in a rather unsophisticated manner. Sebastian sighed at his master's behavior, and then smiled.

"Of course, I'll send the RSVP on the morrow. Sleep well, Young Master," he said as he tucked the young boy in. Ciel yawned and snuggled against the pillows, giving no heed to the butler as he quietly left the room.

"A ball?"

In a mansion within the limits of London, not too far from the Phantomhive estate, was a girl with long hair the color of caramel and beautiful peridot eyes. She was staring at a handsome, blonde, ash-mauve eye colored man who called himself an Earl but whose questionable past left such a position in jeopardy.

"Yes," the man said, replying to the girl's earlier exclamation concerning the formal celebration he had asked she accompany him to.

"And why must I be the one to go with you. I'm sure there are plenty," her tone turned slightly bitter, "of more deserving women to be your escort for the evening."

The man shook his head, shaking off the unspoken accusations of his red haired companion.

"It is you that I see myself dancing with at this ball. Besides, I found a dress today that I though you would look truly stunning in. All you need is a mask, it is a masquerade ball after all, and you would would be the most beautiful-" he began

"Edgar," the girl said crossly, identifying the man by name as she interrupted him, "what would I do at a ball. You know I'm not that good at dancing, and what would I do when you eventually find yourself in some corner with-"

"Lydia," he said, now interrupting her, "you are the only woman I would find myself in a corner with. Though, if you would protest, I would make sure to keep around the other guest so your virtue would remain intact."

Lydia opened her mouth to argue when the door opened and a black haired, emerald eyed slightly tan youth came in. Dressed in the dark attire of a butler, though both Lydia and Edgar knew that was not his true occupation as he served under Edgar, he carried in his arms a dress more lace, ribbon, and frills than actual dress, or so is seemed as it rested on his arm.

"The dress you ordered has arrived Lord Edgar," the man said in an emotionless tone, offering the extravagant dress to his blonde master. Lydia stared at the garment as Edgar picked it up and lifted it, studying it as it waved and fluttered when he moved it around. He held it in front of Lydia.

"Wonderful, didn't I say it would be perfect for her Raven?Lydia, it will fit you beautifully," said Edgar. Lydia crossed her arms.

"I get no say in this, do I?" she asked. Edgar cocked his head.

"Of course you get a say in it. If you truly do not wish to go, I will decline the invitation Lady Adams sent to the house. After all, it is not worth it to attend a ball, even one as grand as she has planned, if I cannot be in the company of my beautiful fiance," he said.

"Edgar please stop," Lydia mumbled, winding a strand of hair around her finger as her eyes quickly flickered off to some corner of the room.

"My lord, we already reserved our places at the ball, and Lady Adams was adamant that the Blue Earl attend her affair," stated the butler, identified as Raven earlier.

"We can cancel easily. Lady Adams will understand that, as a gentleman and will not be without my dear Lydia," said Edgar.

Lydia sighed.

"That would be extremely rude Edgar. I...I'll go, but-" she was cut off as Edgar smiled at her. Despite the fact there was always a smirk or a grin present on his face, when he truly smiled it always stole her breath away. If he wasn't so...Edgar...like he would be a true gentleman.

"I need to go home, I'm sure my father will be expecting me," Lydia said quickly. She bid Edgar and Raven goodnight, warded off Edgar as he sought to give her a goodnight kiss, and quickly went to the carriage waiting to take her back to the house she lived in with her father.

In the carriage was a gray, slightly thin, and scraggly cat, sitting not like a cat but like a human would. He had eyes almost exactly the same as Lydia's, and a dark navy blue ribbon was tied around his neck. Sitting next to him was a small glass with a small amount of Brandy still within. Lydia settled back against her seat and looked at him.

"Where have you been all afternoon Nico?" she asked. Indeed, the cat had been missing for most of the afternoon, an observation she made after she'd gone to lunch with Edgar. Nico shrugged.

"I was playing chess with Raven. For your information Lydia, watching you and Edgar dance around your feelings for each other is quite tiring. Beating Raven in chess was far more rewarding...even if my victory came after three losses to him," Nico muttered under his breath. Lydia blushed when he mentioned Edgar.

"What feelings? I don't really feel anything for him. He's not..well..." Lydia trailed off and Nico gave a her a cocky grin.

"If you do not feel anything, why do you stumble over your words like a guilty child with their hand caught in the cookie jar?" asked Nico. Lydia frowned at the feline.

"There is nothing, and most likely will never be nothing between Edgar and I. Besides, even if I harbored some feelings for him, there is no way they could even be reciprocated. He has good looking women throwing themselves all over him, and then there's Ermine..." she trailed off when the remembered the Selkie. Lydia liked to pretend she was not jealous of the woman who'd once been very dear to Edgar, from what she could deduce, but it grew hard when she thought of the past Edgar shared with the woman.

Nico saw he'd caused an unfriendly subject to be revisited and gave an apologetic look to the girl, or rather young woman. Having been her companion since she was a small child, and the companion of her mother before her, it felt strange for him to think of Lydia of a woman. However, as he watched the Blue Earl chase her, sometimes putting her in danger with his ignorance of the Fairy realm but risking life and limb to ensure her safety, Nico knew he had to acknowledge Lydia was a woman and soon, he may be the companion of her children.

He was distracted from his thoughts by Lydia's silence and quickly sought to bring forth a new topic of conversation.

"So, I heard raised voices," Nico said. Lydia looked out the window of the carriage.

"I'm accompanying him to a ball," Lydia said. She remembered the mass of lace, fabric, ribbon and frills Raven had delivered.

"A ball. Wait! Why aren't I going?" Nico yelled. Lydia blinked.

"Because you're a fairy cat? Nico, it's strange for people to have a cat attend such events like balls and dances since cats are..." Lydia trailed off, not wanting to upset her furry companion. However, Nico was quite keen on having his opinion known.

"Cats are what? And I'm more gentleman than cat. Does she have something against gentlemen?" asked the cat angrily.

"Well, maybe...it's a masquerade. You have the mask you wore, after your whiskers were ripped off. You could wear a fine coat, and your feathered hat, and the mask. I'm sure no one would be more the wiser!" she said.

Nico contemplated the idea.

"Maybe...ah! We're here," he said, motioning out the window. Lydia saw her humble home come into view. She sighed. At least she was home, and she could get a good night's sleep and forget about the ball and all other issues that had come up in the day.

However if nights of steamy dreams were any indication, she would get no reprieve from her thoughts of Edgar, even in her sleep.

.

..

...

..

.

Urgh...this chapter was long and hard to write. Near the end I was using Earl and Fairy characters, they are involved with this crossover for reasons you will soon see, but I know a lot of people haven't watched this or read the manga, despite it being a pretty decent 13 episode series.

It was really hard to keep the characters from Earl and Fairy in character, it has been awhile since I watched the anime, and this underwent like five rewrites. Lydia has always annoyed me in the anime, she's just so...Mary Sue. I mean, she's part changeling, with a rare appearance, and she's won the affection of two men and while ignoring the better one (Kelpie is a fucking stud. I want Kelpie.) of the two she constantly pines over a man that tells her constantly that he loves her, proposed to her, and yet she does not believe him. After thirteen episodes of...I'll give you a summary.

Edgar: Lydia, I love you.

Lydia: No you don't. I'm not pretty enough.

Edgar: Lydia, you're beautiful.

Lydia: No I'm not. I'm strange. You like Ermine. You don't love me.

Edgar: Lydia, I've confessed my love to you at least twice in each episode. I threatened to kill myself if you left (episode 2), went to the fairy world to propose to you after you went there because you saved my life, I nearly had sex with you (and then he said another girl's name and passed out drunk, causing me to scream COCKTEASE and throw a shoe), in any shoujo manga this means we're meant to be. Seriously, do I need to get your name tattooed on me or like preform some sort of over the top romantic gesture to even get a goddamned kiss?

Lydia:...you don't love me.

Edgar:...I'm going to drink.

And then it ended and with a second season not in sight I'm pretty sure we're stuck with how the anime ended until the manga is translated past the 2nd novel (I've looked for scanlations) or makes its way to America.

I may sound critical of Earl and Fairy but I do like it. It's just, like with anything, there are a few flaws.

Mainly that I want the main characters to finally end up together or full frontal Kelpie action.

In addition more Kuroshitsuji will be present in the next chapter, and I'll finally deliver on my promise to have Godchild in this giant crossover fic. The first few chapters may be a bid muddy, but once I get the ball rolling I promise you guys will get a good story.


End file.
